1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a window for a display device, a display device including the same, and a method for manufacturing a window for a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, navigation systems, digital cameras, electronic books, portable game machines, and various terminals have come into use. The mobile electronic devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) display as a display device.
A typical display device used in such mobile electronic devices has a transparent window which is provided at the front of a display panel and through which a user can see a display unit. Because the window is formed at the outermost position of the device, the window should be resistant to external impact so as to protect the display panel inside the display device. Further, instead of a conventional method in which a switch or keyboard is used as an input device, a structure employing a touch panel having a display screen integrated therein has become widespread. Because the surface of the window is more frequently contacted with a finger or the like, a window for such touchscreen devices should have higher strength.